


~Touchy~

by Michael28withabee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anxious Liam Payne, High School, Hurt Zayn Malik, M/M, Niall Horan & Liam Payne Friendship, Oneshot, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michael28withabee/pseuds/Michael28withabee
Summary: Every since Liam had met him, Zayn had always been a touchy person. Whether it was something as simple as ruffling Niall's hair while walking down the hallways, or playing with Harry's fingers during an assembly because he's too nervous to watch. Other times it'll be pressing himself against Louis while we have a lad's movie night, but no matter how touchy he get with anyone, he's always the most touchy with Liam.
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	~Touchy~

Every since Liam had met him, Zayn had always been a touchy person. Whether it was something as simple as ruffling Niall's hair while walking down the hallways, or playing with Harry's fingers during an assembly because he's too nervous to watch. Other times it'll be pressing himself against Louis while we have a lad's movie night, but no matter how touchy he get with anyone, he's always the most touchy with Liam.

Liam, on the other hand, had never really like touching people, or people touching him. He always shied away from Niall slinging an arm over his shoulder, scooted away when Louis sat to close, and pushed Harry's hands out of his hair when they hung out. It wasn't that he didn't like it, really and truly he craved it, but he was so worried about making someone uncomfortable. He'd never really been good when it came to conversations about himself or situations he's in.

So when Zayn came along, Liam was relieved to say the least. He wouldn't let Liam get out of his grip, making sure to touch him more than the other boys. The others had, of course, commented on it before but Zayn never gave an explanation. Instead smirking and pressing closer to Liam with a joking," Jealous boys?" and that was the end of it.

Zayn always had his hands on Liam, an arm over the brunet's shoulders any chance he had, playing with his fingers while they talked or when he was bored or nervous, sitting so close to him their thighs would pressed against each other, even going as far as to lock ankles under the table at lunch or in science when they were paired up.

And Liam, poor awkward Liam, preens under the attention. Leaning into the touch, brushing his fingers over the backs of Zayn's fingers when they're tangled under the desk, even making sure to knock his foot against the ravenet's "accidentally". But never initiating it, too tense, too nervous, too worried about the other boy's comments.

Their had obviously been a few before, "Liam, why can't I touch you too!?" or "Awe, come on Liam, but your hair is so soft!" even "Liaammm, I'm so cold!" anything. But it was always Zayn, only Zayn, that could touch him. 

And there was always that nagging in the back of Liam's head. "What if he's uncomfortable? What if I'm being annoying? Am I too clingy right now? Maybe he's too warm?" And these thoughts always made him squirm, but Zayn knew him well. Too well sometimes.

"Leeyum, 's okay mate, you're so comfortable." He'd mutter against the side of his head, pressing even closer than before and smirking at the smile slipping onto Liam's face.

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

It was a normal school day, Liam had walked to school, immediately gone to his locker to deposit of his heavy book-bag, and made his way toward his first period, Science. Upon walking into the classroom, he scanned the room, looking for those specific hazel eyes. Instead, he was met with his fake-blond friend. "Hey Ni, eat breakfast?" He asked, sitting down and moving to take out the necessary binder for the class.

Niall only scoffed, rolling his eyes fondly. "Course I did Payno, couldn't skip it today. We've got Spanish before lunch and you know how long her class feels." He groaned, scanning his eyes up and down his friends body. "Doing alright?" He could only ask, noticing how Liam was fiddling with his fingers in his lap, his knee bouncing, and his eyes constantly scanning the room, searching.

"Hmm? Yeah, yeah all good." He muttered, biting his bottom lip to keep from pouting like a toddler. Niall nodded, making sure to keep an eye on Liam through the class period, feeling like something was up, but he wasn't able to put his finger on it yet.

As class progressed, Niall's eyes never really left Liam's body, he made a mental note of everything the boy did. At first he just seemed jittery, constantly biting his lip and looking around the class, but as the clocked ticked on, Niall began to worry.

Liam didn't seem focused at all. He was constantly rubbing his arm, gripping the hair at the back of his head clearly aggravated and confused. His ankles crossed over each other under the desk, his hands rubbing the back of his neck, and that's when it clicked for Niall.

He made sure to be careful when lightly touching Liam's arm, "You alright?" He whispered, noticing how Liam's first reaction was to lean into the touch before realizing it was Niall.

"Don't know." He groaned, rubbing his hands roughly down his face. "Don't feel right." He shrugged, quieter than usual.

Niall only nodded in confirmation, slinging his arm over Liam's shoulder hap-hazardously. "'S cause you miss Zaynie." He teased, resting his head on Liam's shoulder and gazing up at the frustrated boy.

"Do not." Liam tried arguing, relaxing into the touch for a moment, but he still felt so wrong. This was Niall. Niall didn't touch him often. Niall got Liam in the 'do not touch' department while Harry and Louis would still try.

Scoffing, Niall only played with Liam's left hand like Zayn did, trying to settle the boy before he had a panic attack. Though it wasn't something that happened often, they were more likely to occur when Liam was aggravated, confused, and stressed. Which was the case that second.

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

It was toward the end of the next period, and Liam was still frustrated. He wasn't able to finish any of his science work from the previous class, having to talk with the teacher about letting him finish it for homework that night, and all through this class he was still unable to do any work productively.

Niall was in this class too, along with Harry. The two boy's had talked, Harry immediately noticing how odd Liam was acting and asked Niall about it. Niall could only look at Liam sympathetically. "He misses Zayn." He'd whispered, Harry nodding along immediately like he knew. Like he understood the dilemma Liam was in. 

Liam was trying to translate something from Spanish to English when the teacher spoke loudly. "Ah! Good of you to join us today, lad!" He heard somewhere behind him, but ignored it. Thinking it must be someone who had come back from the bathroom, and he continued to look at his lap, playing with his pant seams as Niall did most of their science planning. 

Then someone was standing beside Liam, he could feel their heat beside him but ignored it, thinking it was Harry needing help with science as he was pretty shit at it, or some pretty girl wanting Niall's attention. After a few seconds of silence, of no movement, the person grunted from beside him, "You're a shit planner, ya know that Nialler?" He heard the smile in the boys voice. But not any boy, his boy. 

Liam whipped his head up to look at Zayn, said boy was wearing a large hoodie and a grin, his hair in a soft fringe and his eyes tired, both of which were unusual. Zayn only looked down at Liam fondly, pulling up a chair beside him and immediately locked their ankles under the long table, but doing nothing else. Liam could only continue to stare confused at Zayn, 'Please hold my hand, please put your arm over my shoulder, please scoot closer.' He thought quickly, no doubt seconds from a freak-out. 

After a few torturous moments, Liam couldn't take it any longer. Taking a shuddered breath, he grabbed the fabric of Zayn's left hoodie sleeve, his fingers snagging against his skin under the heavy fabric accidentally. At the feeling of a thick bandage under the hoodie, Liam could only look at Zayn confused, knowing not to say anything. The item in question, explained the hiss of pain from Zayn as soon as Liam touched him, but there was no further protest. 

Locking eyes with Zayn, Liam tried to get something out of him, but Zayn could only look back at Liam blankly. Glancing all across Zayn's face for anything, any explanation. Liam nodded, looking back down at his pants and scooting closer to Zayn, resting his hand on the boys thigh as to not disturb his arm. 

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

After class, Zayn immediately grabbed Liam's wrist, signaling for him to stay behind for a minute. As soon as everyone was out of the room, the teacher excusing herself to go to the bathroom, Zayn quickly pulled him into a hug. Liam burying his nose in Zayn's neck with a content sigh. "Missed you." Zayn muttered into the side of the boys head, feeling the smile slip onto his face against his neck. 

"Missed you too." He felt whispered against his skin. 

Zayn pulled back, placing each hand on the sides of Liam's face, "Are you alright?" He asked, checking over Liam protectively. He nodded confused, raising one of his own hands to cup Zayn's against his skin. "You were just, acting different. I wasn't gonna come to school today, but Niall texted me. Said you needed me." 

Liam blushed, looking down and playing with his fingers as Zayn dropped his hands at his sides. "Today didn't feel right. You weren't here to touch me." He spoke, his voice barley above a whisper. 

Zayn could only smile, his heart fluttering, going to hug the boy again, this time carding his fingers through Liam's hair and cradling the back of his head. "Arm?" Liam muttered.

Zayn rolled his eyes, pulling up his sleeve, and unraveling the bandages on his arm to reveal large scrapes all down his arm. "Fell off the board while trying to do a pretty stupid trick. It got all infected and shit, 's why I was supposed to stay home. But, my little Payno's more important." Zayn smiled, softly knocking his knuckles against Liam's jaw and kissing his forehead. 

Liam gasped, his face a bright red, and repeatedly began apologizing. "I'm sorry Zayn, please, please go home. You need to rest! Jeeze, an infection? You shouldn't even be here, Zayn, you gotta go home!" He panicked slightly, trying to rewrap Zayn's arm. 

Rolling his eyes again with a soft smile, Zayn grabbed Liam's hands in his. "Liam, babe, it's alright. Alright? I'll go home... only if you come with me." He grinned, already pulling him along toward the front office to sign them out. 

Liam went to protest, but smiled at the though of a movie night with Zayn. 

And if they went to Zayn's house and did nothing but cuddle on the couch to make up for lost time, that was no one's business but their own.


End file.
